Death and Life
by Wolfwind97
Summary: What if Kronos managed to kill Percy in TLO? Is it really Percy's fate to die or is there something else going on...


**A/N: This is my first Percy Jackson oneshot.**

**Annabeth**

Blood dripped down the side of my face as Percy and I faced the Titan, Kronos. I knew Luke was no longer there, but I still felt like I was fighting to kill my friend. From the look on Percy's face, I knew he was thinking the same thing. I decided to try to get Luke to come to his senses, "Luke, please. We all know you are still in there somewhere."

"Daughter of Athena, you may as well give up. Luke is no longer here, I have completely taken over." Kronos said, "He never loved you. If he did, he would have stayed with you instead of coming to me. You were nothing to him."

Percy lunged at Kronos, "Shut up!" His sword hit Kronos' scythe as the Titan blocked the attack. Then, Kronos swung his scythe toward Percy, only to be blocked by Riptide. I put on my invisibility cap and started to walk toward them. Kronos threw Percy a few feet away. When I was in range, I swung my dagger toward the Titan's chest. Blood sprayed into the air, but it was from his hand.

Kronos laughed, "Foolish girl." He swung the scythe in an underhand stroke toward my stomach and I did not have time to move. I knew the pain I was going to feel would be excruciating and I prepared myself for it by closing my eyes. A few heartbeats later, I opened them, then wished I never did. Kronos' scythe was buried deep inside Percy's stomach and came out at the small part of his back, his Achille's Point. Riptide was not in his hand and I saw the gleaming metal in my periphreal vision. Kronos laughed and used the scythe to lift Percy off the ground.

"Annabeth... get out of here..." Percy said while gritting his teeth. A second later, Riptide appeared in his hand and he stabbed toward Kronos' chest. Golden blood poured out of the wound as Kronos dropped his scythe and Percy fell to his knees. Kronos fell to the ground and did not move again.

I overcame my shock and went to where Percy was. His face pale and blood streaming from his mouth. "Percy..."

He grinned, "Annabeth... we... won."

"Yeah, we did Seaweed Brain." Tears streamed down my face as I hugged him carefully.

Percy grabbed my hand with his, "Don't cry... Wise Girl." His breathing was becoming more shallow.

"I love you, Percy." I said.

He squeezed my hand. Then, he stopped breathing and became limp in my arms. Everybody that was fighting in the war watched from a distance with sad faces. I cried for my bestfriend, the one I loved... a hero.

**Percy**

There was a light up ahead and I saw someone I thought I would never see again, "Beckendorf."

"Percy, I never thought I would see you here so soon!" He said.

I smiled, "Same here. We won, Beckendorf."

He nodded, "I watched all of it. I am glad Kronos' rein is over for now."

Energy poured into me and I felt something that resemble a heartbeat, but I did not know why. Another light appeared behind me and Beckendorf smiled, "Pecy, go on. I will talk to you later. Right now, you have something else to do. See you later."

_Something else to do? _Even with that thought, I started walking away from Beckendorf. The light became brighter with each step and I finally entered it. _Goodbye, Beckendorf. See you later._

I woke up with water dripping on my face. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw where the water was coming from. "Mom?"

She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "Percy." Then, she carefully hugged me. "You... you were dead..."

"I know." I replied and hugged her back. When she pulled away from me, I looked around the room I was in. "Where is Annabeth?"

Mom pointed through the doorway, "Outside." I nodded and tried to get up, but mom put her hand on my shoulder. "You need to rest."

"I'll rest after I see Annabeth." I said and got up anyway. Mom put her hand on my elbow in case I fell, but I told her I was okay. I walked outside and noticed I did not have a shirt on. Bandages were wrapped around my stomach and back, but I only cared about seeing Annabeth. There were a lot of people, Gods, and hybrids outside and they saw me walk out of the room. Shock filled their faces as I walked toward the girl I was looking for. She was looking out a window of the Empire State Building at the destruction. I stopped a few feet away from her, exhausted already. "You can help rebuild all of that. After all, you will be the best architect in the universe."

Annabeth whirled around to face me, "Percy."

I smiled at her and held out my arms before she hugged me. "I love you, Wise Girl." She looked up at me and our faces drew closer, before out lips finally met.

There has been a lot of debate on why I was not killed on that day. Many has said it was sheer luck, others think it was because my Achille's point was not hit directly. However, I believe Beckendorf somehow gave me the energy and will to live again. Maybe it was not my time to go or it was just an act of friendship. Either way, I am here now with my girlfriend because of my dead friend. Annabeth and I sat at the lakeside, watching the sunset. _Thank you, Beckendorf._


End file.
